El regalo perfecto
by roxkem
Summary: Cuando una de tus mejores amigas cumple años, pueden suceder millones de cosas. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo lo descubrirán de una curiosa manera. ¿Una fiesta? ¿Un regalo? ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? En resumen: ¡Miles de problemas!
1. Regreso a casa

Hola!

Regresando de mi HIATUS de casi dos años, les traigo esta nueva propuesta que no podía quedarme sin escribir. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes no me conocen, puesto que es mi primera aportación al fandom de Inuyasha, por lo que me presento. Yo soy Kem-chan!

Esta historia la escribí hace un buen tiempo ya, pero por uno u otro motivo no la había publicado. Como ya dije es mi primera vez con estos personajes, así que lo más seguro es que cometa errores. Les agradecería mucho que me dijeran cuando falle y en qué, para poder mejorar, pero por favor no sean tan duros conmigo.

Otra cosa! Esta historia va dedicada a una persona súper especial. Es para una excelente chica, una magnífica escritora, una gran amiga y la mejor hermana que cualquiera podría desear: Mi nee-chan Aniyasha! Ani-nee-chan, este es por tu cumpleaños, extremadamente tarde eso lo sé, pero para esa fecha yo aún no había regresado. Sólo quiero que sepas que sí lo recordé y que es por ti que subo esta historia. Espero que te guste.

Ahora sí, espero de todo corazón que la historia se les haga interesante y le den una oportunidad, ya sólo me queda aclarar que está ubicada después de que Inuyasha comenzó a utilizar la espada de diamante, en algún punto muerto entre ése y el siguiente suceso.

Y, pues... ¡A leer!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Inuyasha no son míos, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!

**EL REGALO PERFECTO.**

-1- Regreso a casa.

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, y debajo de un gran árbol se encontraba un grupo de personas almorzando.

-Gracias por la comida- se escuchó en unísono y procedieron a comer.

-Oye Ahome, ¿por qué estás tan pensativa?- preguntó Sango rompiendo el silencio.

-No es por nada, sólo extraño mi casa- contestó Ahome con nostalgia.

-Sí, te entiendo, yo también extraño a veces mi pueblo- dijo suspirando.

-Oye Inuyasha- volteó a verle- necesito volver a mi casa antes del sábado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa el sábado?- preguntó Inuyasha gritando como siempre.

-Es... Mi... Cumpleaños- fue todo lo que contestó.

El silencio reinó por un momento hasta que Shippo se lanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó por el cuello.

-¿De verdad? Eso es muy bueno- exclamó el pequeño zorro entusiastamente.

-Y dime Ahome, ¿cuántos años cumples?- preguntó Miroku acercándose a ella.

-Dieciséis- contestó ya nerviosa por tantas preguntas.

-¿Sabes? Los dieciséis es la edad del amor- dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Ya está bien monje- intervino Sango y se lo llevó por las orejas.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- susurró Ahome y todos asintieron.

Al día siguiente emprendieron el camino a la aldea de Kaede, y un día despúes ya estaban allí, así que fueron directamente a buscarla.

-¡Hola!- gritó Ahome desde la entrada.

-Ah, hola chicos- saludó Kaede- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada malo, volvimos porque Ahome se va a casa- contestó Sango.

-Claro, me imagino que extrañas a tu familia- dijo Kaede volteando hacia ella.

-Si, además este sábado es mi cumpleaños y mi madre me había dicho que estuviera allá para estas fechas- contestó sonriendo.

-Entiendo, y te irás hoy, ¿no?- preguntó Kaede.

-Sí, es mejor que me vaya ahora que no está Inuyasha- contestó levantándose.

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho- se despidió Sango.

-Sí, nos vemos pronto- se despidió Ahome saliendo.

-Adiós- contestaron todos en unísono.

10 minutos después...

-¿Dónde está Ahome?- preguntó Inuyasha al entrar y no verla.

-Se fue- contestó Miroku. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas Inuyasha?- preguntó Kaede.

-¿No es obvio? A traerla de vuelta- contestó disponiéndose a salir.

-Inuyasha- lo llamó Sango- tienes que entenderla, se va porque va a cumplir años, no seas egoísta. Deja que esté con su familia, al menos... -bajó la mirada tristemente, se mordió el labio- ¡Al menos ella puede!- gritó molesta y salió corriendo, abandonando la estancia.

-¿Ves lo que logras?- le reclamó Shippo- Voy a buscarla- salió también.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ahome:

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Ahome desde la entrada.

-Hola hermana, ¿cómo estás?- saludó Sota quien iba saliendo.

-Hola Sota, ¿ya te vas a la escuela?- preguntó Ahome.

-Sí, nos vemos- se despidió y se fue.

-Hola Ahome, veo que regresaste a tiempo- la saludó su abuelo.

-¡Hola abuelo! Claro, se lo prometí a mamá. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- preguntó entrando en la casa.

-No está, se fue al mercado. ¿Vas a ir hoy a la escuela?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, mejor me quedo a esperarla- terminó y subió a su habitación.

Media hora después la madre de Ahome llegó y se metió a la cocina.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludó Ahome desde la sala.

-¡Ahome hija, hola!- saludó sorprendida y emocionada, y se dirigió a la sala para abrazarla- No estaba segura si vendrías- le dijo luego.

-Claro que sí, te lo prometí- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó refiriéndose al sábado.

-Pues tenía pensado una pequeña fiesta con tus amigas- contestó de forma pensativa.

-Me parece buena idea, las llamaré para avisarles- terminó Ahome y se fue.

-Bueno, comencemos con los preparativos- se dijo la madre de Ahome.

Por otra parte en la época feudal Shippo, luego de 15 minutos buscándola, encontró a Sango en la orilla de un río con Kirara.

-¡Sango!- la llamó y ella volteó- Oye, ¡no le hagas caso a Inuyasha! Él es un idiota, vamos no te pongas así.

-Lo sé Shippo, ¡es que me molesta mucho su egoísmo! Ella también tiene derecho a estar con su familia, ¿no crees?- le preguntó la chica.

-Sí, pero ya conoces a Inuyasha- contestó resignado.

-Tienes razón, ¿no crees que deberíamos regalarle algo? Aunque es una lástima que no podamos estar con ella- se lamentó Sango.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, la anciana Kaede conoce a muchos demonios, tal vez conozca alguno que nos ayude, podemos preguntarle- contestó seguro.

-Buena idea, vamos- contestó Sango animada.

-Oye, igual le regalaremos algo, ¿verdad?- preguntó curioso.

-Por supuesto, ven sube- terminó ella, se subieron a Kirara y se fueron.

Luego de volar un poco se encontraron con Miroku y le contaron la idea, a él le pareció buena así que se fueron a buscar a Kaede, a quien encontraron frente a la tumba de Kikyo. Descendieron.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Kaede al verlos bajar.

-Nada, es sólo que queremos preguntarle algo- contestó Shippo.

-Está bien, pero antes, ¿han visto a Inuyasha?- preguntó pensativa.

-No- respondió Sango- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es que hace rato lo encontré aquí, le hablé de Ahome y entonces se enojó y se fue, ahora no sé dónde puede estar- contestó simplemente.

-Bueno, eso era de esperarse- dijo Miroku resignado.

-Sí, ¿y qué era eso que querían preguntarme?- preguntó interesada.

-Ah sí, ¿de casualidad sabe cómo Ahome e Inuyasha pueden viajar en el tiempo?- preguntó Shippo.

-Bueno, está claro que el pozo es la conexión entre estas dos eras, pero ni siquiera yo he logrado comprender por qué o cómo lo hacen- contestó Kaede.

-Vaya, ¿y no sabe de algún demonio con una habilidad parecida?- preguntó Sango.

-Veamos, hace tiempo vivió por las colinas del oeste un demonio que podía manipular el tiempo con hechizos y amuletos, aunque hace mucho que no sé de él, ni estoy segura de que sea eficiente- contestó pensativa.

-Pero vale la pena intentar, ¿cómo lo encontramos?- preguntó Miroku.

-¿Ven aquel camino?- preguntó señalando hacia la puesta de sol- Al final hay unas colinas, detrás hay un arroyo y siguiéndolo encontrarán una cueva, allí es donde vive. Su nombre es Hiroyuki, demonio del tiempo. Pero, ¿para qué quieren viajar en el tiempo?- preguntó Kaede curiosa.

-Es que queremos ir a la época de Ahome- contestó entusiasta Shippo.

-Ah, ya veo... Bueno, en ese caso mucha suerte, quédense a dormir esta noche y será mejor que partan mañana- acotó Kaede.

-Tiene razón, vamos- dijo Miroku y se fueron a casa de Kaede.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de unas últimas indicaciones y de que Kaede les deseara suerte una última vez, partieron. Recorrieron todo el camino, pasaron las colinas, luego encontraron el arroyo y siguiendo su cauce llegaron a la cueva poco después del mediodía.

-Bueno, entremos- dijo Miroku, tomaron aire y entraron.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se escuchó una voz al fondo de la cueva.

-¿Tu eres Hiroyuki, demonio del tiempo?- preguntó Sango.

-Sí, soy yo, ¿qué quieren?- preguntó acercándose.

-Queremos hablar contigo- contestó Miroku.

-Bien, aquí me tienen- dijo saliendo de la oscuridad y dejándose ver.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Una nueva amistad?

¿Una discusión sensata?

¿Un consejo que seguir?

¿Una pregunta sin respuesta?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Conociendo a Hiroyuki y los dilemas amorosos".

Muy bien! Esto es todo por esta vez. Espero que el capítulo no los haya decepcionado y se merezca un review. Pueden libremente enviarme sus sugerencias, dudas, o simplemente su opinión a través de éstos, yo con mucho gusto los recibo.

Ani-nee-chan, espero que tu regalo por lo menos te sacara una sonrisita, y quedamos pendientes con el resto, porque esto apenas comienza.

A todos los demás les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y también seguiré subiendo las contis lo más frecuentemente que pueda.

Y ya me voy! Cuídense mucho, y feliz inicio del fin de semana, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos,

Kem.


	2. Conociendo a Hiroyuki y los dilemas

Hola!

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no he tenido críticas negativa hasta el momento así que asumo que la historia les ha gustado, pero igual apreciaría que me dejaran sus opiniones.

Y la dedicatoria! Esta historia está dedicada a mi nee-chan Aniyasha! Ani-nee-chan, aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que esto nos ayude con nuestra racha de mala suerte. Y pues, espero que te guste.

Muy bien, no los distraigo más. A leer!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Inuyasha no son míos, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!

**EL REGALO PERFECTO.**

-2- Conociendo a Hiroyuki y los dilemas amorosos.

Estaban atónitos con la imagen que tenían ante ellos, ciertamente Hiroyuki era muy diferente a como habían imaginado. Primero, tenía más forma humana que otra cosa, y además era una mujer, no había duda alguna de que nada es como uno se lo imagina, Hiroyuki sólo los miraba fijamente pestañeando con frecuencia en señal de confusión.

-Eh, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Ah?- replicó Sango- No, nada- negó con la cabeza- es sólo que eres diferente a como te imaginamos- sonrió un poco apenada.

-Sí, es lo que todos dicen- contestó Hiroyuki restándole importancia- y bien, ¿a qué vinieron?- preguntó muy interesada.

-Bueno, verás, necesitamos tu ayuda para viajar en el tiempo- le contestó Miroku, mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, bien...- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, no le gustaba que Miroku la mirara de esa forma- Oye, ¿quieres decirme otra cosa?- preguntó directamente.

-Eh, pues...- iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento volteó y vio que Sango le lanzaba una mirada asesina, como taladrándole el alma- No, nada- contestó asustado.

-Bien, pasen y me explican mejor lo del viaje en el tiempo- teminó ella y los condujo por un largo trecho hasta el final de la cueva, que había que admitir que realmente parecía una casa, pues era bastante acogedora.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Sango admirada.

-Ay gracias querida, me esfuerzo mucho- contestó Hiroyuki ilusionada.

-Pero, ¿por qué vives tan apartada?- preguntó curiosa.

-Para evitar los problemas, yo no soy conflictiva- contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Suena muy lógico- dijo Sango sonriendo.

-Muy bien, ahora podemos hablar, aunque yo estoy en desventaja- dijo Hiroyuki llevándose una mano al mentón en pose pensativa.

-¿Desventaja? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Miroku confundido.

-Pues porque ustedes saben quién soy, pero yo no los conozco, ¿por qué no se presentan?- preguntó amistosamente.

-Yo soy Sango, cazadora de demonios, y ella es Kirara- se presentó la chica y cargó a Kirara, a quien Hiroyuki le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo soy Miroku, un humilde servidor de buda- dijo el monje y Hiroyuki asintió dudosamente por las situaciones anteriores.

-Y yo soy Shippo, un demonio zorro guerrero- dijo el pequeño zorro exageradamente, a Hiroyuki le brillaron los ojos.

-Ay, ¡qué lindo eres!- gritó y se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-"Shippo, como te envidio"- pensó Miroku con una gotita en su cabeza al estilo anime.

-"Vaya, eso es inusual"- pensó Sango también con una gotita, igual que Kirara.

-¡Ya, por favor, suéltame!- se quejó Shippo, quien a duras penas respiraba.

-Está bien, mejor siéntense- dijo Hiroyuki poniendo a Shippo en el suelo.

Se sentaron en una especie de alfombra, Shippo sólo dio aproximadamente veinte vueltas y cayó en el centro. Entonces Hiroyuki preparó y sirvió un té.

-Ahora sí, cuéntenme, ¿para qué dijeron que me necesitan?- preguntó sentándose.

-Para que nos ayudes a viajar en el tiempo- respondió Sango tomando del té.

-¿A qué era?- preguntó Hiroyuki imitando la acción de Sango.

-Al siglo XXI- contestó Miroku.

-Bastante en el futuro, ¿tienen alguna conexión con esa era?- preguntó seriamente.

-Tenemos dos amigos que viajan a ella a través de un pozo- contestó Shippo.

-Eso ayudaría mucho, ¡tenemos que ir a ese pozo!- dijo Hiroyuki decidida.

-¡De acuerdo!- contestaron los otros al unísono.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo de un bosque se encontraba Inuyasha sentado sobre un árbol pensando.

-"¿Será cierto lo que dijo la vieja bruja?"- pensó hundido en su dilema.

-Flash Back-

Inuyasha se encontraba frente a la tumba de Kikyo, pensativo. En eso llegó Kaede.

-Inuyasha- llamó Kaede.

-Si viniste a decirme que pida perdón, olvídalo- contestó sin voltear.

-No, eso es pérdida de tiempo. ¿Sigue viva no es cierto?- preguntó refiriéndose a Kikyo.

-Sí, así es- contestó Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha dime una cosa, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar tras el recuerdo de mi hermana?- preguntó logrando que sonara más como un reproche.

Se quedaron estáticos allí, nadie decía nada, una fuerte brisa se sintió, y cada uno se sumió por un momento en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Su... Recuerdo?- preguntó Inuyasha vagamente.

-Sí, no es que yo no me alegre de que mi hermana esté viva... Pero ambos sabemos que Kikyo ya no es la misma- dijo Kaede.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Porque sé que aún quieres a Kikyo y por eso la proteges, pero ella nunca volverá a ser la misma, y su tiempo nunca coincidirá con el nuestro, además... Por lo que he visto tú quieres mucho a Ahome- dijo y luego sonrió.

-Espera, ¡no es lo que tú crees!- gritó Inuyasha comenzando a sonrojarse.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Acabas de admitirlo! Además, pude ver que no te gusta nada que se separe de tu lado- dijo divertida.

-Calla, no digas tonterías- bufó molesto volteando.

-Jajaja- rió Kaede- será su cumpleaños, ¿por qué no le regalas algo?- preguntó Kaede.

-No haré eso- dijo con una expresión de niño malcriado.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres un cobarde, muchachito?- preguntó desafiante.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me voy de aquí!- gritó molesto y salió corriendo.

-Cederá... Estoy segura- se dijo Kaede muy convencida.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó recordando- ¿De verdad será buena idea?- sacudió fuerte la cabeza, como si eso le fuera a dar la respuesta- Ah, ¿qué más da?- dijo fastidiado y comenzó a saltar por los árboles hasta salir del bosque.

En ese momento, en la época moderna, estaba Ahome en su cuarto hablando con sus amigas, que habían ido a visitarla.

-Si chicas, este sábado voy a hacer una pequeña fiesta- dijo Ahome.

-¿Por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Yuka.

-Sí- contestó Ahome.

-¿Y va a estar tu novio?- preguntó Erin.

-¿Inuyasha? No lo creo- contestó normalmente.

-Ay Ahome, ¿ni siquiera porque es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó dramáticamente Ayumi.

-No lo creo, y de verdad no importa- contestó Ahome desinteresada.

-¿Sabes? Su relación es muy rara- dijo Erin y las demás asintieron.

-Si ustedes lo dicen...- dijo sin mucho interés.

Luego de que sus amigas se fueran Ahome se quedó pensando en lo que le habían dicho, y especialmente en Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha- susurrró acostada en su cama.

-"Su relación es rara"- recordó lo que Erin le había dicho.

-¿Nuestra relación?- se dijo- ¿De verdad Inuyasha y yo tenemos ese tipo de relación?- confusa.

Y así se pasó el rato, pensando en lo que Inuyasha pudiera sentir por ella, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció y decidió rendirse. Luego tendría tiempo de resolver su dilema amoroso, al fin y al cabo mañana sería otro día.

Continuará.

* * *

¿Una conexión inter-era?

¿Riesgos inminentes?

¿Viaje?

¿Pensar en un regalo?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "La conexión en el tiempo".

Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy! Espero que la historia les haya gustado, recuerden que todas sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias y todo lo demás me las pueden hacer llegar a través de un comentario. Me encanta saber qué piensan de la historia, y si cometo errores poder mejorar.

Muy bien Ani-nee-chan, aquí esta mi aporte para librarnos del karma! En serio espero que el capítulo te gustara, recuerda que esta historia es tuya y si quieres algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Te quiero, y espero el mal del karma jeje.

A todos, trataré de actualizar pronto y de que el próximo capítulo sea más interesante, hasta entonces espero sus reviews.

Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
